Baltimore
Baltimore is a city of about 640,000 in Maryland, United States. Its metro population is over 2,600,000. Hockey in Baltimore *In late December 1894, a game was played at a rink located on North Avenue in Baltimore between John Hopkins University and the Baltimore Athletic Club The game was reported in the December 26,1894 edition of the Baltimore Sun newspaper. This is believed to be the first hockey game played on artificial ice in North America. The following is a description from the newspaper on the refridgeration system :: “Over three and on-half miles of 1 ½ inch pipe are laid throughout the floor. This is covered with 4 inches of water which was frozen solid to 100 tons of ice in thirty-seven hours. The refrigeration system is by means of compressed liquid ammonia allowed to expand in pipes running through a brine tank. The cold brine is then pumped through the pipes in the rink by force of a 60-ton engine. The water is thus frozen to a solid mass of clear ice.” '' Teams *'Baltimore Bandits' : American Hockey League (1995-1997) become Cincinnati Mighty Ducks *'Baltimore Blades' : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1944-1945) renamed Clippers : World Hockey Association (January 18, 1975-1975) fold after aborted move to Seattle *'Baltimore Clippers' : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1945-1948) return with league in 1949 : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1949-1950) folded : Eastern Hockey League (1954-1956) moved to Charlotte, NC and became Charlotte Clippers (and later Charlotte Checkers) when arena (Carlin's Iceland) burns down late in season. Played several of the remaining home games in Charlotte for the 1955-1956 season and moved there full time for following season after size of crowds at those games. They may have use the name Charlotte Rebels for the remainder of the 1955-1956 season after leaving Baltimore. : American Hockey League (1962-1975) suspended operations midway through season due to arrival of World Hockey Association's Michigan Stags from Detroit. Rejoin AHL when Blades fold after season : American Hockey League (1975-1976) join Southern Hockey League : Southern Hockey League (1976-1977) folded : Eastern Hockey League (1979-1981) renamed Skipjacks and league renamed Atlantic Coast Hockey League : Note: There is also a town of Baltimore, Ontario which has used the Clippers nickname, most notably in the league presently known as Allan Cup Hockey and formerly known as Major League Hockey. *'Baltimore Orioles' : Tri State Hockey League (1932-1933) league renamed Eastern Amateur Hockey League : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1933-1942) folded *'Baltimore Skipjacks' : Atlantic Coast Hockey League (1981-1982) join American Hockey League : American Hockey League (1982-1993) become Portland Pirates *'United States Coast Guard Cutters' : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1942-1944) team was based in Balitmore and played at Carlin's Iceland. The team disbanded due to players commitments in fighting 2nd World War. Arenas *1st Mariner Arena (1961-Present) orignally known as Balitmore Civic Center and then Baltimore Arena after renovations in 1986. Took present name in 2003. *Carlin's Iceland Burned down January 23, 1956 *DiPietro Family Skating Center *Baltimore Ice Rink at Harbor Point *Northwest Family Sports Center *North Avenue Ice Palace *Mt. Pleasant Ice Arena External Links * on ''Wikipedia *photos of Carlin's Iceland and several other form Eastern Hockey league arenas Category:Maryland towns